Did You Just Eat That!
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: Sano finds some mysterious candy at Megumi's. It has a very interesting side effect on Sano. Rated M for lots of lemony goodness. Pairing is Sano/Megumi. May be a one shot may be more we will see.


A/N: This is my first story in a while and was thought up when I was low on sleep after working 167 hours in 2 weeks. Wow not healthy for you, but yes this story came to me then and so I wrote it. And here it is. Oh and I do not own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. Also this story is also rated M for a reason please listen to the rating. Vivid lemons. Yay! Thank you please enjoy.

Thanks

Amie

"Did You Just Eat That?!"

"DID YOU JUST EAT THAT?!" Megumi screeched seeing Sanosuke pop a few colorful _candies _from a bowl into his mouth.

"Yeah" he replies swallowing it. "Why were they expensive?" He smirks

"You….You IDIOT!" She yanks the bowl out of his hands. "Do you even know what those are?"

"Candy?" He shrugs not worried.

"No you idiot they are a powerful drug." She states

He frowns a dark look crossing his face. "You're making drugs again…?"

A flash or hurt comes across her eyes but are quickly hidden by anger. "No you dumb ass I confiscated them from a patient to protect them!"

"What the hell is it?" He yells at her.

"A very powerful aphrodisiac…" She says coldly.

Sano's eyes widen a blush slightly staining his cheeks. "Hurry up and give me something to stop it!"

"Why do you think I confiscated them? They are very strong and nothing counter-acts them! You have to let them work their way through your system."

"I can't go outside it "THAT" state. Do something!"

"Go get in a cold bath right now before they hit you. Maybe we can cool you off before the fever hits."

He stomps into the bathing room slamming the sliding door behind him.

"I mean it Sano COLD water pure cold not warm." She says though the door.

Grumbling he pulls his clothes off start to pump cold water into the large tub.

He steps into the cold water hissing as the water laps at his legs. He sits down shivering. "Stupid Megumi leaving crap like that laying around." When he thinks of Megumi he feels a slight flutter in his stomach. He hugs himself and while sitting in the water he starts to wonder things. "Wonder how her breasts look… Her hips are nice to look at…. Woah! What am I thinking?" His member starts to harden. "Gotta calm down have to think of something else. Hmm let's see what is a BIG turn off. Uhh I know Saito naked" He shudders "Yuck I just scarred myself for life." He looks down. "Damn it still not working."

He glares at his lower body and with a sigh takes his now rock hard member into his hand. He slides his hand over the hard flesh with a soft sigh. He rubs his thumbs over the slit of the sensitive tip drawing a gasp from himself. He slides his palm up and down his throbbing length moving swiftly with his hand he starts to pant.

Sanosuke's stomach starts to tighten as his release builds, he reaches down and cups his tight sac gently kneading it a whimper of pleasure escaping his lips.

Megumi goes quietly to the bathing room door to see if Sanosuke was still alright. He cheeks turn pink hearing the sounds of his pleasure. Unaware that she was doing it she leans closer to the door listening.

He continues to stroke himself until the pressure of his pleasure builds so much that he releasing into the water with a hiss. Breathing hard he looks down and is dismayed to find himself just as hard as when he started. Cursing he stands up draining the tube he towels off and yanks his clothes on a large tent poking out the front of his pants.

Megumi scurries back into the main room right before Sanosuke slams the door open stomping into the main room and bellowing. "Megumi its not going away!"

She looks up to see he is indeed still very hard. She gestures to the couch. "Sit."

"What the hell are you going to do about _this_." He snaps sitting down on the couch.

"Why should I have to do anything? You ate them not me." She tells him coldly with a glare.

He winches in pain from the throbbing erection. "Come on Megumi. I can't leave like this…." He gestures at his pants.

She sighs and comes over. "Fine. I'll try to do something for it." She comes over and kneels gracefully at his feet. "Pull it out."

"WHAT?!..." He gapes at her in surprise.

She rolls her eyes, "I can't do anything if I don't first exam the problem."

"Right…yeah…." Blushing he pulls his hard member from his pants.

She takes the turgid flesh into her hand examining it from tip to root causing him to lean his head back fighting a groan.

"I do have one possible treatment but it is very unconventional,"

"Just do it!" He snaps

"What was that?" she replies with venom.

"Do the treatment…please." He says softly.

She pushes her hair behind her ear and leans forward swiping her tongue across the red tip drawing a surprised strangled cry from Sanosuke. Ignoring his reaction she takes the tip into her warm mouth and rubs it with the tip of her tongue tasting the droplet of liquid there.

"Ah!..What are you?..Ngh" Sanosuke moans squirming in pleasure.

Gripping the base with her hand she slides her mouth down the shaft till the tip touches her throat then slowly moving off of it to lap at the tip.

Sanosuke groans harshly closing his eyes and gripping the fabric of the couch in a death grip trying to keep his hips still so not to choke her during the _treatment._

Taking him to the back of her throat again. She hums slight causing him to cry out. She strokes the parts of him that don't fit in her mouth as she starts to bob on the hard rod.

He groans panting in pleasure tossing his back his hips quivering as his release builds again.

She starts to suck the tip then moves to lick the shaft before blowing softly on the wet tip. She then takes the hard pulsing member back into her mouth bobbing quickly.

His hips jump as she moving until he buries his hands in her hair as he releases hard into her eager mouth.

She licks the tip clean swallowing all of his seed, and closes her legs to hide the dampness his release had triggered in her. She starts to stand when he grabs her by the waist.

She gasps in surprise as he yanks her kimono up to her waist and pulling her into his lap to straddle his hips, his still rock hard member poking her in the thigh.

"Megumi." Sano whispers threading his hand through her black hair and brings her face to meet his savage kiss. His lips press into hers as he pushes his tongue into her lips which she opens to his plundering tongue. Unwilling to lose to him and be dominated Megumi wraps her arms around his neck meeting every thrust of his tongue with her own.

Sano positions his hard shaft at Megumi's now wet opening pausing to see if she allows it.

Megumi slides down the hard member without hesitation with a shiver of pure pleasure. Sano grips her hips raising her back up then pulling her down hard to meet him.

Megumi cries out pleasure sensitizing ever nerve of her body. Every time Sano thrusts she slams down to meet him. Clinging to him she whimpers her pleasures into his neck as her climax washes powerfully over her.

Sano feeling her inner muscles tighten around him in her release he thrusts hard twice more before giving himself up to his release. He pants hard into her hair.

She shakily tries to stand pushing down her kimono and goes to walk into the bathing room when Sano grabs her hand pulling her to him as he stands.

"Wha….?" She starts in surprise when he lifts her chin and kisses her hungrily.

"Not yet. Not done." He pants into Megumi's eat before picking her up. Megumi surprised grabs his around the neck holding tight to him. Sano goes to the first door he comes to which luckily enough is Megumi's room with the futon still set out.

Sano sets her on the futon and yanks his jacket off and throwing it aside then kneeling down he takes her face in his callused hands and kisses her.

He pulls her haori up over her head breaking the heated kiss. He tosses it over his shoulder, Sano grips Megumi's hair in his fist tilting her head back and funning his tongue over the skin of her neck.

Megumi gasps clinging to his naked neck as his fingers find the obi of her kimono and untying it. He opens the kimono sliding it from her shoulders.

Her nipples perk slightly against the thin material of her susoyoke. He takes one of her breasts in his hand kneading the globe with his fingers. His other hand searches out the tie ripping it.

Megumi gasps angrily. "Don't rip my clothes you idiot."

He shoves her susoyoke off her shoulders taking her pink nipple into his hot mouth cutting off her protests. He suckles it fiercely toying with it with his tongue as his other hand rolls the other hard nub between his fingers.

Switching to suckle at the other nipple he slides his hand down her belly towards the soft black curls between he thighs. He parts her womanhood gently with his fingers sliding a digit into her wet folds.

Megumi gasps arching into him as pleasure shoots though her like lighting from the dual stimulation.

Sano smirks at her pleasured gasps as he explores her innermost secrets with his fingers. Her breath comes in gasps and sighs of pleasure as he kisses down her stomach. He delves his tongue briefly into her belly button. He grips her thighs spreading them as he licks her inner thigh.

Megumi's hand threads though his hair her fingers tightening as he spreads her womanhood to swipe at the nub of pleasure there with his tongue. Her whole body shivers and a loud moan escapes her lips.

He takes her clitoris into his mouth sucking at it and flicking it with his tongue. "A….ahh Sano." She whimpers when his tongue enters her. Where he then teases her to release with his tongue and fingers.

Sano pushes her clothes off her shoulders leaving her bare to his eyes. He shoves his pants off and lays down on his back pulling her on top of him to straddle him.

She reaches between them to positions him to enter her. She teasingly lowers herself on the swollen shaft torturously slow.

Sano grits his teeth growling at her slow pace but not stopping her.

She smirks down at him slowly raising off then lowing slowly to meet him. He reaches up to cup and knead her slowly bouncing breast. He rubs the hard nubs of her nipples with his thumb.

He raising his hips pushing the pace faster. She moans shaking her hips. His hands grip her hips slamming their bodies together. She braces her hands on his chest panting as each thrust brings her release closer.

Sano reaches between them to toy with her clitoris. She gasps her nails digging into his chest as she cries out loudly her release sweeping her away.

Sano groans feeling her clench him with her inner muscles. He rolls over putting her under him. "Not yet. Not done. Need more." He pants harshly into her ear.

Megumi wraps her arms around his necking wanting for feel his release fill her once more.

He slowly starts to thrust into her willing body slowly tenderly he kisses gently. He pace is slow and gentle.

"Sano…" she whimpers unknowingly digging furrows into his back. She pulls at his hips trying to get him to thrust deeper and faster.

He licks her necking keeping the pace slow but deepening the thrusts. He cups her face looking into her eyes as he slowly raises his pace. He drives into her faster and harder.

"M…Megumi." He whispers pushing into the hilt as he releases powerfully triggering her release as well.

Megumi swears she feels him touch her womb with his shaft. Her eyes roll back as she loses consciousness from the power of her release.

Sano rolls over panting hard and laying on his back until his breathing returns to normal. When his breathing slows he unknown to the sleeping Megumi gathers her close to him falling asleep with a small smile on his lips.

The End….maybe

AN: Woot all typed and done. Now please review. No flames though please they will be ignored completely I don't even bother to read them if they are rude, so save your energy. Now if people review and ask for more I MIGHT do another chapter where Megumi gets pregnant but only if people review and ask. Love you all thank you so much for reading I will try writing more and more often.

Love

Amie


End file.
